


Paul's Hero

by DarylsBabyGirl



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Arachnophobia, Blow Jobs, Deep Throating, Kissing, M/M, Minor Grinding, Spiders, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: Another Tumblr Prompt! Anonymous wanted me to write a fic about a snippet from the fic "What I Like About You" I did manage to get a hold of the author and they gave me permission to do this! So! The headcanon is that Paul is afraid of spiders and he rewards Daryl with a blow job for killing said spider! Here it is love!





	Paul's Hero

It'd been a very long day of hunting with Daryl and helping Maggie with baby Hershel. Paul was ready to take a long hot shower and cuddle with his boyfriend in their bed. He walked into the bathroom, stripping off his shirt as he walked in. The shirt went into the hamper and he reached down to take his jeans off. He heard Daryl walk into the bedroom and start tossing his knife and bow onto the dresser. Paul huffed. He'd told Daryl he didn't want their weapons on the dresser. He smiled and shook his head. It was a battle he was not going to win. Daryl was a very independent person, and Paul loved him for it. 

He kicked his jeans off and pulled the shower curtain back. He bent down to pick the jeans up and toss them into the hamper when he caught a movement in the corner of his eye. He froze and slowly turned his head to see what the movement was. In the corner of the tub was a tiny black spider, no bigger than a fingernail. Paul squeaked and stood slowly. He refused to move too fast, lest the spider move again. He barely breathed as his hand dropped his jeans. The belt buckle clinked on the tile floor loudly and the tiny spider jerked, trying to climb the wall. 

Paul would later deny it, but he screamed like a girl and ran out of the bathroom. 

“DARYL!”

He ran straight into Daryl's arms, nearly crawling into Daryl's embrace. Daryl grunted from the impact, hands coming up to catch the frightened man.

“Paul! Jesus, what the fuck?!” Daryl held the man close and tight. Paul whimpered, (another noise he would later deny having ever left his mouth) clutching Daryl's dirty shirt. “The fuck's the matter with you?”

Paul looked up at his boyfriend and swallowed thickly. “... In the bathroom...”

Daryl raised an eyebrow at him. “Yeah, no shit. Ya came runnin outta there like a bat outta hell! What's in the bathroom that's got yer panties in a twist?”

“A...” Paul cleared his throat, trying to act normal, but his voice still came out in a squeak. “A spider...”

The hunter stared down at him, trying to gauge if Paul was being serious to him. Paul wasn't scared of anything. He could climb the tallest building and not even bat an eyelash. He could take on a herd of walkers and hardly break a sweat. Paul was the bravest person Daryl knew. He was right up there with Merle and Carl when it came to bravery. “... A spider?” A smile broke out on Daryl's lips. He bit his bottom lip to try to force it down. “... Yer scared of spiders?” He wasn't trying to make fun of Paul. He thought it was adorable... and it made him happy that Paul trusted him with this tiny piece of information.

Paul whimpered again and buried his face in Daryl's shoulder. “It's not funny, Daryl! Spiders are fucking creepy!”

Daryl chuckled and leaned down to kiss Paul's lips softly. “Alright, babe... show me this terrifying spider.” He took Paul's hand and walked to the bathroom, but Paul stopped outside the door. Daryl turned to him and looked at his boyfriend expectantly. “Ya comin 'r what?”

“I'm not going in there until it's dead.”

“Well, where is it, then?”

“In the bathtub...” Paul hid against the door frame, keeping barely out of sight. He wanted nowhere near that tub in case the spider escaped.

Daryl shook his head and walked to the bath tub. He pulled the curtain back, eyes scanning for the offending eight legged bug. He spotted it trying to climb up the side and cleared his throat to hold back a fit of laughter. He looked over at his sweet boyfriend and smirked. “... Paul... it's jus a baby spider-”

“Kill it and I'll reward you with a blow job.” Paul licked his lips, getting them wet and enticing. He gave Daryl his best seductive look, leaning against the doorway almost dramatically. 

That certainly caught Daryl's attention. “Welp... sorry lil bug.” He grabbed some toilet paper and reached down. “Ya heard him.. either you live 'r I get a blow job. 'm sure ya understand.” He squished the little bug and tossed the paper and corpse into the trash can. He stood straight and turned to Paul. “Alright, babe, it's safe.”

Paul smiled and walked into the bathroom. He wrapped his arms around Daryl's shoulders and leaned up to kiss him. “My big hero... vanquishing the evil spider for me.”

Daryl grinned, sliding his hands up and down Paul's bare back. “Anythang fer my angel.”

“Ready for your reward?” Paul whispered, nipping Daryl's bottom lip while his hands unbuttoned his boyfriend's shirt. 

“Mmn... ya know I am.” Daryl groaned softly and kissed Paul deeply. 

The shirt slid down his arms and he tossed it into a corner of the room. Both their hands went for his jeans, eager to get them off. Paul tilted his head back, panting from the kiss. Daryl kissed down his neck, shoving his jeans down and kicking them off with his boots. He pulled Paul close, grinding their hips together. Paul groaned, fingers gripping at Daryl's hair gently. He pulled Daryl away from his neck and kissed him again. He grinned and Daryl raised an eyebrow at him, eyes narrowing in suspicion. Daryl knew Paul... and he knew that grin meant nothing good.

“Get in the shower so I can blow you in the blood of your enemy.”

Daryl stared at him before a wide grin spread on his lips. He laughed, laying his head on Paul's shoulder. “Babe, that's terrible.” He kissed Paul, still grinning.“I love it.”

Paul giggled, shoving at Daryl's shoulder to nudge him toward the tub. “Just get in the shower.”

Daryl shook his head and climbed into the tub. He turned the water on, making sure it wasn't too hot. Paul climbed in next and stepped close to his boyfriend, kissing along his shoulders while his hands caressed up and down Daryl's chest. Daryl groaned softly, leaning back against the cool tile walls, his own hands combing through Paul's hair. Paul trailed his kisses lower, slowly kneeling down. The water rained down on them, wetting their skin and hair. Daryl reached up to move the shower head so it didn't get in Paul's face. Paul gave him a grateful look before laying a teasing lick to Daryl's inner thigh.

He wrapped a hand around Daryl's cock, stroking it gently. A single kiss from Paul never failed to get Daryl from soft to rock hard in mere seconds. He was already pulsing and straining in the smaller man's grip. Paul hummed, smirking up at his boyfriend. He leaned closer, placing a kiss to the tip and all the way down to the base. Daryl licked his lips, eyes watching every single movement. Paul breathed him in deeply, pressing a kiss to each sac before kissing back up and sucking the head into his mouth slowly. Daryl breathed out heavily, one hand on the back of Paul's head. His other hand pet along Paul's cheek, feeling him suck and swirl his tongue. 

“Fuck, babe...” Daryl groaned, tilting his head back and closing his eyes when Paul moaned around him. “Love when ya do that...”

Paul looked up at him, eyes smug and mischievous. He bobbed his head slowly, lips and cheeks tight around his boyfriend's cock. He kept one hand around the base, stroking teasingly while his other hand slid up and down Daryl's thigh. He moaned around Daryl again as a bit of precum dripped onto his tongue. His arousal spiked hotter and he sucked his boyfriend harder. His head bobbed faster, hand stroking to match his mouth. 

Daryl cursed, head falling back against the tile wall. He bucked his hips, fingers gripping into Paul's hair. Paul whined, taking Daryl into his throat and swallowing around him to get more of his taste. Paul reached down between his own legs, wrapping his hand around his straining cock. He stroked himself in time with his mouth, tightening around the tip every time he took Daryl's cock into his throat. Daryl was bucking and moaning, hand sliding down Paul's throat to feel when his boyfriend took him deep. 

“Shit... gonna make me cum, babe...” He looked down at Paul and their eyes met. “Want it, baby?” Paul whined, eyes fluttering closed as Daryl gently thrust into his throat. “Paul!” Daryl tilted his head back, thighs and hips tensing as his cock twitched with each spurt of cum. 

Paul pulled back a bit and swallowed the cum down. He panted and rested his head on Daryl's hip, his own hips bucking as he reached his own orgasm. Daryl felt a couple spurts land on his ankle and grinned. He stroked his hand along Paul's head.

“Damn, baby... if that's what I get every time I kill a damn spider, I'll kill every fuckin bug on the planet.”

Paul laughed and nipped Daryl's hip in retaliation. Daryl helped him up gently and held him close, kissing him softly. They smiled at each other, eyes warm and full of love.


End file.
